Last Thoughts
by Vahkhiin
Summary: The last thoughts of Summoner and her guardian as they spend their last moment together on that ship. From the moment he begins to fade and when he really does. TidusYuna.


Dancing the last dance was easy.

Though the sending was hard.

How could you dance knowing that many innocent people had perished from a world because of Sin?

Knowing that some of them are your friends; Auron was a loyal and treasured friend to her father; he was her guardian as well which made that difficult to.

After calling the final aeon she didn't die, but lived on. She remained alive and well.

How more happy could she be blessed with this gift from the Fayth. Summoners before her who had defeated Sin had died after calling the final aeon.

She did and she was still here.

But she was a different summoner. Not only did she alone defeat Sin but also her friends, her guardians.

_I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. _Her words that day in Macalania Lake to Seymour the first time they defeated him.

Just when you think all is over and happiness has arrived you see the only thing, the only person that you have come to need so much fading away.

_When you enter a dream, you fade when it is over. _

She turned her eyes to him, proud that she had called the aeon and lived only to see him fading slowly. The dead weight of blackness flooded her heart in that instance. The sudden relief of defeating Sin was all going away. Her stomach was knotting up and twisting around with confusion.

_He can't leave. Not now, not when I have a future ahead that I want to share with him. _

He removed his eyes from his now fading hands and at first was startled when he found her staring back at him. He was fading away just like Auron had. She saw his eyes which told her to listen to her heart; to remember the countless of times he tried to tell her the truth but she chose not to listen.

She shook her heard violently before any words could come out of his mouth for an explanation. His face held a blank emotion; he was hiding away his emotions from her. But still there was that twinkle in his eyes that told her, he didn't accept the fact of his fading state too.

She could see the point of his heart breaking that moment they locked eyes. "No," she said; shaking her head again. She couldn't accept the fact that he was fading away. He simply just couldn't. For the sake of her. But this was the truth and it was happening right before her. There was nothing she could do.

_What about the promise? The promise we made that day in Macalania? Doesn't it mean anything to you? _

The light in his eyes fell lower to a more sadden and sorrowed tone, "Yuna, I have to go," he said quickly. The promise flooded his mind. He promised to stay forever and what was he doing know, leaving.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he added sadly. She felt her heart being ripped away just when she found happiness with him.

Yuna saw Tidus turning away from her; turning his eyes to Wakka and the rest of the guardians he had grown to call his 'real friends.'

"Goodbye," Tidus said, though the way he said it sounded more like an apology in leaving. He walked toward the edge of the ship ignoring the calls.

"Hey!" Wakka called expecting Tidus to stop and turn around but Tidus kept walking.

"We're going to see you again?" Rikku asked.

He continued to walk to the edge of the ship. It wasn't till he reached the near centre of the circle where Yuna danced just a few minutes ago that he heard her.

She had made her choice. And it was to embrace him one last time. Who cared if her entire crew of guardians and friends stood there? He was fading and this was her last chance.

_I have too. Just one last time. _

Her pace quickened, from a walk to a run; the memory of defeating sin leaving her as she took each step closer to Tidus.

"Yuna!" Kimhari shouted to her, but she didn't respond.

Spinning around Tidus saw his summoner running toward him. He wanted this embrace just as much as she wanted it. Opening his arms he waited for the force of her run into his chest. He wanted to hold her just one last time.

Breath in her scent. Kiss the side of her neck, anything.

He just wanted to hold her.

Just as the force was about to hit him it did, but without him holding her. She fell right through him and onto the floor.

This was it, her heart broke right there. The truth had been told now. She had felt it as she passed through him. He was like a ghost before her.

She lay there on the cold metal floor, she found herself slightly paralysed. Not knowing how to go on.

Most of all to watch him fade, of all people.

She saw a preyflie float before her eyes, she knew its destination. The Farplane.

He was going to be at peace. At least she knew where he was, wasn't that good enough?

After some time she found that bottle of hidden strength to bring herself to a stand and to face the truth. Time was running low; she just simply couldn't lay there forever. She felt the water of warmth and pain run down her face as she stood up.

"I love you," was her final words to him. She had kept those three words to herself since Macalania. Ignoring them and pushing them to the back of her mind but keeping them at a safe distance; a place where she can reach out for it easily and speak them to him.

There was no hiding anymore. She wanted him to know, before he faded. There was too many things to say to him and she figured 'I love you,' was enough to tell him everything.

As she stared out to the horizon to keep her thoughts on something other than crying she suddenly felt his presence behind her. Before she could gasp or make a sound his arms came around her shoulders. She could actually feel his warmth just in that brief second.

She told herself to cherish this memory forever. It's the best thing that has ever happened to her. Even better than defeating Sin.

And it was over, just like that. She his arms drop and his sudden quickened pace of his heart beat.

He did stumble over the thought for a while. But then concluded in the next second; both of them felt the click of their hearts as he passed through her. She felt a part of him stay with her forever, in the depths of her heart, somewhere.

As he passed through her he never said a word nor did he turn around.

She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear him say goodbye.

_We will meet again one day Tidus. There is no need to say goodbye. _

And he didn't.

He never said those words to her because somewhere in his heart he felt he would meet her again.

_One day._

_Just one day, whenever it would be. He would wait patiently. _

She saw him walk, then changed gradually to a run before he hit the edge and jumped off.

In every story of Sin, he would always be in it.

He was that guardian that fell in love with the summoner who had lived. The guardian who stood at her side and defeated Sin; protected her throughout the entire pilgrimage; and who had picked her up when she was fell. The time when she was on the verge of giving the entire pilgrimage up to run away from it, he had told her to keep her hopes high and to listen to her heart.

She did and she defeated Sin; living the next day to tell the tale of it.

But he was gone, he faded as that dream.

Not really gone. He was still there in her heart. In all of their hearts. He was in their memories.

_Not till the end but always_.

Until the next time they reunited; the summoner and her guardian.

_The people we have lost...and the dreams that have faded...never forget them._


End file.
